Tears of Rose (Eng)
by amariys
Summary: This is the beginning of a story about twisted feelings, voice that hopes for a thing non-existent. This is a game without ending and both of them knew they can no longer escape. AoKise. Mature theme.


**Title: **Tears of Rose (1/2)

**Writer: **Amariys

**Words count: **7862 words

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, OCs.

**Pairing: **Unrequited AoKise, AoMomo (implied in this chapter)

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket is not mine, neither is Disney, BMW or the original story of Sleeping Beauty. There's no profit meant from the writing of this story.

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **This is the beginning of a story about twisted feelings, voice that hopes for a thing non-existent. This is a game without ending and both of them knew they can no longer escape from it. AoKise. Mature theme.

**Warning(s): **Prostitution, explicit sex scenes, rude words, drug abuse. Self-edited.

**A/N: **This it the English version of my Indonesian story titled the same. In all actuality, I made this because I have no idea what to write next (except for CH's continuation) for nanowrimo and I rather like the theme of this story. I made this in quite a rush, so please pardon any mistakes you (most likely) may find.

P.S: I don't really know the fee for prostitutes in reality, so please pardon the inaccuracy here. *hides*

* * *

**[This is the beginning of a story about twisted feelings; voice that hopes for a thing non-existent.]**

The hotel room was dark, but it was not empty. From inside, moans followed by the vulgar sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard. If this hotel was only a cheap motel, the sound of bed creaking surely would have joined in the noises. Pitch black velvet seemed to be intentionally left there, even though a suite room of high-class hotel had more than enough lamps to light up the room. It was as if the two people intertwined on the bed didn't want the world to see their sinful act.

From the slight gap of the curtains, pale silver light seeped in, for a moment giving the world a chance to peek at the two humans who were still lost in their own world of pleasure. The light fell upon milky white skin of a blond man that wasn't covered with any clothes. The man himself was moving up and down, his body covered in sweat, and whenever he put his body down, a groan that would make parents cover their children's ears slipped out of his lips.

Beneath him, another man growled lowly. His hands held the blond's waist, once in a while squeezing the naked globes that fit in his palms perfectly and another moan would be let loose when the blond's body was squeezing him even tighter. Their movements were getting faster now. Each of them could feel the peak of white pleasure that would wipe their logic away getting near.

"A-aah, T-Toudou-_san_—please, let me go!"

The plea was voiced in whining tone, slightly broken at the end of the statement with restrained sobs. The man who sat above the other shuddered violently, both of his hands curled tightly atop of the other's naked chest. Tears could be seen on the corners of his long lashes and, truly, for the image in front of him right now, Touou would pay hundreds of bucks gladly.

"You have to beg more prettily if you want me to get this thing off of you, Ryou," Touou grinned cruelly. One of his hands left Ryou's waist before squeezing his erection that had started to look purple for the cock ring attached onto its base, making it impossible for the blond to cum. The scream Ryou produced when he did that sounded like a music in his ears; Toudou's lust only flared brighter.

"T-Toudou-_san _… p-please," Ryou pleaded once again. This time, he didn't bother trying to hold his sobs back. He bowed as low as he could, brushing kisses filled with frustration to any patch of Toudou's skin he could reach. "Please … let me go. Haven't I been a good boy for you?"

Lifting up his face, Ryou then gave Toudou his best pleading look. His honey brown irises almost looked black since his pupils had been dilated so much by lust. Tears gathered in his eyes, capturing the pale silver moonlight and making his irises looked almost golden. His blond hair which usually was arranged stylishly was now a tangled mess; red bite marks adorned his previously unblemished white skin. Ryou looked utterly debauched and silently Toudou thought it was not an exaggeration people often called him a Fallen Angel.

Now, that angel had fallen right into his embrace. He almost smiled—pleased with his own achievement—and if he didn't remember the basic rule Ryou gave to all of his customers, he would have smashed their lips together. He tried to restrain himself and gave a kiss on Ryou's porcelain cheeks instead, tasting the salty trail of tears left there; telling himself that was enough.

"Aah, you're right. You have been such a good boy, Ryou. Alright, you will get what you want this time."

In the darkness that hide their forms, Toudou for a second imagined he could catch the sweet smile Ryou gave to him afterwards (except of course it was only his delusion, because Ryou never gave a sincere smile—not to his customers). Then, in one quick move, he pulled the cock ring restraining Ryou's erection off of him, followed by sharp thrust of his hip. All of those managed to make Ryou's breath catch in his throat before—not a second after—his body shook with pleasure and his warm cum was dirtying their abdomens.

As he rode out his climax, Ryou's inner muscles were squeezing Toudou mercilessly and it didn't take the older man a long time to be wiped away by the waves of pleasure too. Toudou grabbed Ryou's waist tightly when he cum, still buried deep inside the other. Ryou didn't seem to be bothered about it though. He only hummed lazily when Toudou reached his climax. After all, he had predicted this would happen (Toudou was his loyal customer and Ryou had known by now he had the tendency to not pulling out when he cum) and so he had asked Toudou to use protection before their fucking.

They were silent for a while, still trying to calm their racing heartbeats and gulping in oxygen to fill their starving lungs. If they were lovers, this would be the perfect time to simply embrace each other without really doing anything. Satisfied after being swallowed by pure pleasure that left only laziness behind until intimacy seemed more natural. Sadly, they were and would never be lovers. Their relationship was based on written agreements and the amount of money Toudou would give to Ryou; intimacy wasn't put in there.

It was always Ryou who recovered first in this kind of situation, as if his job had made him use to all the after effects of rough fucking. He lifted himself off of Toudou, scrunching his nose slightly when Toudou's condom-covered cock slipped out of his hole with slick noise. He got out of the bed and stretched muscles strained from their 'heavy activities', totally unabashed by his nudity. He tried to hide the wince of pain he felt when walking towards the bed side table where he previously put a thick brown envelope and his cellphone at.

He took his cellphone first—recognizing the blinks of red mail notification light—and checked the emails he had received lazily. Not many people knew his number, only his most loyal customers and few old friends, so it was only natural for him to think the email was from one of his customers asking for his service tomorrow, but no. He was wrong. For a second, his eyes widened. He stared at the phone screen without blinking, before a really wide smile appeared on his face. Suddenly, he felt bubbles of happiness starting to take over, making him feel giddy, and if only he didn't remember whom he currently was with, Ryou would have jumped around enthusiastically.

"Good news, eh? You don't even look at the envelope I've left for you."

From the bed's direction, Toudou's husky voice could be heard. Ryou just looked at him from the corner of his eyes, the bright smile still forming on his face. "Just some news from an old friend! You don't have to be jealous like that, Toudou-_san_~" he teased, even though his fingers were still typing a reply expertly. It was only after he had received the notification of email sent he finally put his cellphone down and took the thick brown envelope beside it.

It didn't take a long time until the envelope was torn open. Ryou then counted the dollars inside meticulously. His brows lifted when he finished counting; a laugh left his lips, low and fake, before he turned around to face the bed with a teasing smile.

"Did you miscount this, Toudou-_san_? There's 150 bucks here, even though my fee is just 100 bucks. Even for a tip, I think you're giving me far too much."

"I just gave what you deserved. Besides, it's not like 50 bucks will make an indent in my pocket."

"Ah, you really make me envious!" Once again Ryou laughed. He put the dollars back onto the table and in a blink of eyes, his attitude changed. It started with seductive gaze, and then he crawled back into the bed, intentionally swaying his naked butt in the air. He slowly traced Toudou's nude body, occasionally rubbing their skin together, and when he finally on eye-level with the other man, he whispered huskily right against Toudou's ear, "For 50 bucks, you can get another round, Toudou-_san_ and aren't you lucky tonight? I don't have any spare condom with me now."

No one would be able to refuse that kind of seduction, especially when promised with a chance to feel Ryou's hot and tight body squeezing without any kind of barriers. Toudou gulped down his gathering saliva, his instincts flaring at him to not get absorbed in the incubus' game, but his lust could no longer be contained. Logic didn't have place here and so Toudou decided to discard it altogether.

Mocking laugh could be heard from Ryou when his back touched the bed roughly. His eyes glinted with amusement, but then his lids fluttered down when Toudou entered his body once again with one quick move. He turned his head away, having no intention to participate in this additional round. His thought flown far away to the email sender in his cellphone and suddenly, he could see stars of the wicked dawn shining in the weak darkness.

* * *

**To:** Kise Ryouta

**From:** Aomine Daiki

**Subject:** (no subject)

Kise, we need to meet. Make room in your full schedule for me. Message me back with the place and time of the meeting.

**To:** Aomine Daiki

**From:** Kise Ryouta

**Subject:** (no subject)

Possessive Aomine-_cchi_ always makes me excited~! Meet me tomorrow at my workplace. 1900. Don't wear your sexy uniform. We can talk about my payment there~

**To:** Kise Ryouta

**From:** Aomine Daiki

**Subject:** (no subject)

Your joke is not funny.

* * *

One thing Aomine knew well: the future wasn't always a good place. He wasn't Kise who often talked about some bullshit like there would be nothing changed between them even in the future, but he also never thought the passing of time would change them like this. How ironic that Kise, the most optimistic person between them, became the one who changed the most instead—and not exactly in a good way.

Guilt always appeared every time Aomine thought about it. Deep inside his heart, he felt responsible for the changes in Kise and if he could, he would have turned back the time to fix his mistakes. It was an impossible thing to do though, and so Aomine decided to stop his silly thought before it went too far. Besides, he could already see the building in which Kise was working right in front of him.

_Working_. Heh, even without being voiced out loud that word sounded ridiculous. Kise had chosen an exclusive club that couldn't be entered by just anyone as their meeting place. That building was owned by the most influential—and thus, most feared—yakuza group in this town. Security and secrecy became their trade commodity, along with beautiful girls or boys. Customers could pick anyone of them freely, as long as they had the money to pay their services. In this building, Kise was just another trade commodity. He wasn't even seen as human, but still he called it working. Kise really had to work with his sense of humor.

For once, Aomine actually listened to Kise's advise and instead of his police uniform, he now wore a button-up shirt with body fit cut and black dress pants complimented with appropriate shoes. He looked like some successful businessman and felt like a loser. It all worth the chance he was granted to meet with Kise though. The bodyguards standing by at the entrance stopped him and asked for his ID—which Aomine gave, but they didn't need to know it was fake. He also gave the _entry ticket _Kise had sent via email yesterday—before allowing him to enter. The tension in Aomine's body loosened up. That was one problem solved.

He then walked surely across the well-polished marble floor. The sweet melody of piano being played by a young pianist caressed his ears. It felt sadly unappreciated here as the beautiful melody only served as the background noise to the buzz of chattering guests in various expensive dresses or clothes that filled the room. He looked around, trying to find the blond man he had known so well.

Sadly, finding Kise in this crowd was not an easy thing. Aomine growled in frustration and he was about to take his cellphone to call Kise when his eyes caught the sight of him at the bar counter. His feet brought him towards the other in some hasty steps; he opened his mouth, about to call Kise's name—only to shut it back and swallow down his words when he saw Kise was not alone.

No. Kise was not alone. More exactly, he looked _busy _smashing his lips together with some foreigner whose golden blond hair almost made Aomine blind. Right in front of his eyes, Aomine saw Kise's lids fluttered close as his red lips opened up and Aomine imagined he could hear the soft sigh escaping those sweet lips after Kise caressed his tongue alongside with the foreigner's. The air around him became thin all of the sudden. His chest hurt as his lungs constricted inexplicably and for a moment, he thought the world had been wiped away from under his feet.

But then Kise opened his eyes—slowly, his long lashes shivering like fragile butterfly's wings—and his gaze found Aomine almost immediately. Not a second after that, honey brown orbs glinted with pure, unadulterated happiness. Kise pulled himself away from the foreigner's embrace without wasting anymore time and walked—with small skip in each of his step—towards Aomine.

One part of Aomine died when he saw it.

"Aomine-_cchi_!"

God, the world really was unfair. Even the smile and happiness Kise showed when he saw him hadn't changed at all, as if not long before that he hadn't just let another person mashed his lips. Oh, Aomine really wanted to rip the smile off of Kise's face, but on the other side, he was also grateful the Kise he had known hadn't truly died. The smile that appeared on his face in return could never be as bright as the one Kise gave, but at least it was enough for the blond.

"You arrive on time! Very surprising! And," Kise slowly raked his eyes from Aomine's head to toe, before whistling appreciatively. "you look very handsome in these clothes! Very handsome indeed, until I won't be opposed in giving you services free of charge."

"Stop jesting, Kise," Aomine grumbled, although faint red blush could be seen on his face—which only became darker when Kise laughed at him. He rolled his eyes before ruffling Kise's head before thinking. He just realized how stupid it was when Kise's laughter suddenly stopped, only to be replaced with awkwardness that blanketed them uncomfortably.

Aomine coughed to cover the awkwardness. He pulled his hand slowly away, as if he didn't really want to do that, and he inwardly memorized the feeling when Kise's soft strands of hair slipped from between his fingers. "Can we talk in another place? I don't think it's a good idea to converse in such crowded place like this." He once again looked around his surrounding, taking in the curios gazes aimed at them—and he was slightly surprised to find most of the gazes even looked … jealous?

"Ah, wait a second. I want to introduce you to someone." The smile on Kise's face had returned, but this time there was sadness foreshadowing it. Too bad before Aomine could search for more reason behind that sadness, Kise had turned around first, cleverly obscuring his face from Aomine's searching gaze. Kise grasped the navy-head arm and half dragged him towards the bar counter to make sure Aomine wouldn't run away (for he had seen the look of dismay in the other's face and he knew Aomine would start giving excuses if he gave him the chance to).

An annoyed groan almost spilled from Aomine if only he didn't bite his lip just in time. Kise, the idiot, took Aomine towards the foreigner who had made out with him before, as if he intentionally wanted to irritate Aomine. Although, to be fair, Kise wouldn't be able to know Aomine's dislike for the man. After all, he just kept his annoyance within himself.

"Al! Hey, can I go with this man for a while? I don't have any customer today!"

Kise opened the conversation in fluent English, making Aomine turn to look at him as if this was the first time he saw the blond. Since when Kise could speak English like that?!

"Are you sure you will be alright with this gentleman, Ryou?" The foreigner—Al—asked lightly. A small smile curled his lips, such a contrast with his blue sky irises which were looking at Aomine coldly.

"It's fine, it's fine. I've known him for a long time and he won't suddenly kill me or anything. Besides, don't you think he has real delicious body, eh~?"

Again, Aomine could feel heat creeping up his face. He might not be as expert as Kise in speaking foreign language, but he still could understand the meaning behind his words—and even if he couldn't, the lustful leer Kise gave to him made everything obvious.

"You've always been so naughty," Al sighed heavily as if he regretted Kise's behavior before smirking lightly. He finally let Aomine go from under his cold gaze only to turn his attention to Kise. His blue orbs turned warm when they met Kise's honey brown ones. "Just make sure you don't give him too much discount, okay? I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes sir, you got it, Sir!" Kise gave Al a mock salute before a wide grin broke out on his face. "You're the best, Al. Thank you!" he continued before dragging Aomine once again; this time to the direction of the parking area.

A smile still could be seen on Al's face, but when Kise had completely turned his back on him, that smile evaporated. Once again his gaze met with Aomine's. "Take care of him for me, Boy. If you damage him even just a little bit, you can be sure I will ruin your life."

Aomine almost didn't hear those words with how low Al had said it, but the warning in his voice was clear enough to make Aomine sure he was serious about it. The tan man threw a glare towards the foreigner, annoyed he couldn't give verbal response because of their language barrier. In the end, he chose to satisfy himself with giving a rude hand gesture to Al before following Kise's insistent pull.

* * *

"Who is he?"

"Are you talking about Alphonse? He's my boss, and also the owner of the club I'm working at. I suspect he's the head of a mafia family in America who is also working with the yakuza here. Personally, though, I don't think he's a bad guy."

"He makes you as one of his trade commodities and you still think he's not a bad guy. How amazi—wait, this is your car? You ride a damn BMW?!"

"Mm, technically, this is Al's car; but he always lets me take it whenever I want. So, I guess in a way that makes it my car too."

"… Fuck. You must be his golden egg then if he even willingly gave you such an expensive car like this. What do you give to him in return? Your body every night? Or kisses like what you just shared with him back in the club?"

"… Aomine-_cchi_, do you know what you sound like?"

"Ah? What are you talking about?"

"You sound like a jealous lover and isn't that just hilarious? Because one, you are _not _my lover and two, you already have a wife, so it'd be better for you to shut your fucking mouth and just get in or I will leave you here alone. Of course, that also means I will never consider helping you again."

"… I don't believe I will say this, but I like the old Kise more than you."

"Congratulation, then, because you're few years late for that. The Kise you had once known is dead and he won't come back again."

* * *

Their trip was accompanied by heavy silence. Kise gave all of his attention to the road in front of him while Aomine chose to stare aimlessly outside the window. The city lamps turned into vague line of light when Kise's car ran smoothly across the empty road and the soft purr of the machine almost lulled Aomine into dreamland. Too bad, before he could really lose his conscience, Kise had already driven his car towards an expensive apartment complex.

Aomine was no longer surprised when Kise parked his car and told him to get off. After all, even since they were still in high school Kise already had a luxurious apartment courtesy to his model's agency. Seeing Kise being surrounded by glamorous things was no new thing for him. Aomine followed Kise when he entered the elevator towards the 10th floor and waited patiently when Kise unlocked his apartment before entering the security code that would turn off the alarm.

The apartment was pitch black when they first entered, but then Kise found the light and turned it on, chasing the darkness away immediately. He then took of his shoes and changed it for in-door sandals, making sure Aomine did the same, before stepped further into the apartment.

"We can talk in the living room, if you want."

Aomine nodded in agreement to Kise's suggestion. He tailed after his host when Kise showed him the way towards the living room which was thrice as big as his own living room. He scanned the whole room, noting that even though it was huge, but Kise's apartment looked almost uninhabited. There was no television or book shelves there. The picture frames Aomine had expected to find were also nowhere to be seen and there wasn't even any carpets covering the cold apartment floor. The only furniture there was a pair of black leather couches and a long glass table right in the center of the room. Except for that, the living room was only a massive empty space with a bar counter and partition door that separated it from the kitchen.

"Do have a seat, Aomine-_cchi_. I will get some drinks for us. Beer or mineral water, which one do you prefer?"

"Mineral water. I'm not here to have a chat, Kise."

"Oh, yeah. Thank you for reminding me about that. It's just as well I haven't prepared any snacks for you." Kise answered sarcastically before disappearing behind the partition door towards the kitchen.

After that, Aomine took a seat in one of the leather couches. His attention almost immediately was stolen by an unlabeled medicine bottle placed on the glass table in front of him. His curiosity piqued, he took the bottle and opened it. Tentatively, he took a sniff, trying to identify the bottle's contain; only to scrunch his nose up soon after. The smell that wafted from the bottle was more familiar than just common medicines. He started to feel suspicious; Aomine then took out one of the white tablet from the bottle and swap his finger on the surface before tasting the white powder on the tip of his finger.

His heart clenched when his suspicion was proven right. He was currently holding a bottle full of ecstasy.

"You know, taking people's possession without permission can be considered as criminal act."

Kise's calm voice could be heard from the direction of the partition door, making Aomine immediately snapped his head to look at him. Aomine's navy blue orbs met with honey brown irises. Aomine's jaw tightened, his brows furrowed deeply and his hand squeezed the medicine bottle even tighter. He looked very angry and Kise vaguely thought he might have to applaud Aomine's control in not punching him.

"Before you could do that, I would have already arrested you." Aomine said, his voice low and dangerous but Kise didn't even blink under his intimidating look. "I didn't know you're using drugs, Kise."

"Yeah, well, sadly there are a lot of things you don't know about me now, Aomine-_cchi_," Kise shrugged nonchalantly. He calmly walked towards the other and took a seat beside him, making sure there was enough distance between them, before putting the mineral waters on the table. Wordlessly, he took the medicine bottle away from Aomine. "Besides, what do you care if I become an addict, anyway? Before this, you haven't even tried to contact me in the last three years, so I think you don't have the right acting as if you're actually thinking about me."

Kise said it lightly, as if he didn't really care one way or another, but it still hurt. Aomine couldn't hide the way his expression twisted in pain at that, because the truth contained in those words was too heavy for him to bear. He finally decided to turn his head away, hiding his face from Kise. He should have remembered their relationship had changed greatly. It really had, so there really was no need for Aomine to deny Kise's statement—after all, the blond was right, he was few years too late to say he had_ always _been thinking about Kise. Even after their separation three years ago, never had Kise left Aomine's mind even once. True, he hadn't tried to contact the other, but that didn't mean he had stopped caring.

Not like it mattered. If he confessed that to Kise now, Aomine knew he would only be laughed right at his face.

Beside him, Kise sighed tiredly. "Forget it. You're not coming here for some silly arguments. So, what do you need from me, Aomine-_cchi_? Let's get to the main topic, since I'm sure you want nothing more than finish this quickly and have nothing to do with me anymore."

Aomine swallowed—gulping down all the denials forcing their way up his throat—with some difficulty. He was still not looking at Kise when he gave a small nod. From his pants' pocket, Aomine then fished out some pictures that were his main reason for visiting Kise as one of the detectives from the Homicide Division in his Police Department. "These pictures were taken from an opened murder case which happened just recently," he started explaining, spreading the pictures of the victims' bodies on the table. "There had been three victims found up until yesterday. All of the victims were in their late teens until early twenties; with brown until dark blond hair and brown until hazel irises. All the victims had similar physical characteristics which makes us think the unsub has an ideal personification in his mind. Beside that, all the victims were found in the same position—affirming the suspicion there's only one unsub."

"Mm, their bodies really were arranged meticulously … and what was that they were holding? A black rose?" asked Kise. He narrowed his eyes towards the picture in his hand. His expression didn't change at all even though he was looking at the original documentation of crime case, as if he had been used to such gory pictures like that.

"Yes, just like what you can see, all the victims were arranged to look as if they were deep in sleep with a black rose slipped between their hands."

"Hmm," Kise put the pictures he had finished scanning back onto the table. He turned to look at Aomine. "So? Why would you ask for my help for this case? I thought police shouldn't involve civilians in a murder case."

"I made an exception for you," Aomine grunted. "Besides, all the victims had similar physical characteristics as _you_ and there's another similarity between the victims that immediately reminded me of you: all of them worked as prostitute."

Kise's lips curled into amused smile. "It seems that you have a modern Jack The Ripper case in your hand, Aomine-_cchi_~"

"Yeah, only this Jack the Ripper is slightly more polite by not mutilating his victims." Aomine replied flatly. He had thought Kise would say that.

"And he prefers sodomy!" Kise laughed. "But, no. I think the unsub doesn't imitate Jack The Ripper." He hummed thoughtfully, his eyes once again scanned the pictures scattered on the table. He tilted his head slightly before continuing, "Ah, just like what I thought. The victims' bodies remind me more of Sleeping Beauty than Jack The Ripper."

"Sleeping Beauty? You mean one of those children's fairy tales from Disney?"

"… Oh, Aomine-_cchi_, I really am in awe how your stupidity never changes." Kise sighed heavily, ignoring Aomine's offended protest, and started explaining, "Sleeping Beauty is not only a fairy tale made by Disney. The original story was told by Grimm Brothers and the original version of that story is a lot darker than the happy ever after concept Disney gives to the children. That reminds me … were the victims raped before they were killed?"

Aomine narrowed his eyes. "… No. I mean, there _were _signs of sexual intercourse on the victims' bodies, but they seemed consensual. There was no tearing in the victims' anal wall and sadly we couldn't get a significant amount of sperm for DNA analyzing. How did you know that, anyway? I don't think this part had ever been told to the public."

"Only a guess made base on my limited knowledge about children's fairy tales. Do you know the original story of Sleeping Beauty, Aomine-_cchi_?" Kise asked, although he could already guess the answer. He wasn't surprised when Aomine shook his head and decided to continue on, "in the original story, Sleeping Beauty wasn't awaken from the prince's kiss. It's not that kind. Instead of waking the princess with a kiss, the prince—just like any normal man—took his chance to rape the princess instead. Nine months later, the princess gave birth to two twin babies—still in her deep sleep condition. The only reason she could wake up was because one of the twins suckled on her finger when they were hungry, thus the baby had unknowingly took out the poisonous thorn that made the princess asleep.

"I just thought the unsub would embolden that part, considering the victims were all prostitutes. Besides, don't you think there's a sweet irony in that story? The Sleeping Beauty really is the most appropriate fairy tale for us."

The derogation was clear in Kise's voice, but Aomine decided to overlook it. "What about the black rose left with the victim, then? Does the original Sleeping Beauty story also have something like that?"

"No, but I think the rose here is taken from Disney's adaptation of the story. If I'm not mistaken, Princess Aurora often being compared to rose—her fake name is Wild Rose, isn't it?—and that's why the witch protected the castle using thorny stems. In all actuality, I'm more worried about the choice of color the unsub picked."

"Black rose, you mean? What was wrong with it, except that it was left with a dead body."

"The rough translation of black rose is, 'You're my obsession,' Aomine-_cchi_. So I think you're facing a maniac who won't stop killing until he finds his true target."

* * *

They talked about the case for a little while, throwing theories and guesses at each other in the hope it would bring them closer to the unsub's identity, but it was futile. They didn't have enough evidence from the victims' bodies and, no matter how cruel the next statement would sound, they would never be able to continue the investigation until another victim appear, wishing it would give them new evidences to work with. After few hours of chasing their own tails, they finally agreed to end the conversation—at least for today.

Kise leaned back against the couch with soft groan. His expression looked frustrated from the lack of answer their discussion had resulted. He took his mineral water and gulped down half of it to soothe his parching throat before addressing Aomine, "I will try gathering information from my colleagues and I think I should spread some warnings to them, if that's not a problem with you?"

While he was collecting all the victims' pictures from the table, Aomine nodded. "Sure. It may be better that way too. I just want you to be careful and not make this too big of news—we don't want the public to panic over this case—and I hope you will contact me immediately whenever you get new information."

"I will try to do that, although it may be difficult. My schedule with customers is tight, I don't think I'll be able to contact you without making any of them suspicious."

"Put me into your customer's schedule, then. Let me be one of them. That way, no one would be suspicious even if you met with me everyday."

Kise furrowed his brows deeply. "You know that means you really have to pay me in-cash. Are you sure you can effort me, Aomine-_cchi_?"

"My division received some financial help for this case. I'm sure they will agree to give me some money as long as it can help us gathering more information," he turned to look at Kise. "Talking about fee, you said I have to pay for this meeting too. So, how much should I pay you? I hope you don't give me any of your irrational fees, since this time I must use my own money—and you know I'm not that rich."

"Oh, I don't want you to pay me with money, Aomine-_cchi_. Because, let's be honest here, even your income for a month still won't be able to pay me."

"What do you want then? You'd better spill it out, Kise. I don't want to owe you anything."

Slowly, a dangerous smile curved Kise's lips. He licked his suddenly dry lips enticingly; the gaze he gave to Aomine was dark since his pupils had been dilated by his spiking lust. Seeing that, a warning alarm went off in Aomine's head. Seductive Kise never was a good thing for him.

"Blowjob, Aomine-_cchi_," Kise purred like a cat who had just gotten the cream. "I want you to let me give you blowjob as my payment."

For a second, Aomine thought his heart had stopped beating.

* * *

If asked, Aomine wouldn't be able to answer when exactly Kise had changed. True, they were quite close back in their high school time—defeat becoming precious lesson for all of them—but then when they entered their colleges, the Generation of Miracles got even more scattered. Although they had made sure they would still meet at least once a month, but distance and their own business had stretched their relationship. Among his Generation of Miracles friend, Aomine had always felt closest to Kise (and Momoi, actually, but she had been with him ever since he could remember, so she didn't really count) and they tried to keep corresponding via email or short calls, but still even their friendship started to feel forced.

Especially since Kise liked Aomine—in more than just friendly way—and both of them knew that fact really well. Kise had confessed his feelings to Aomine more than once, but each time his confession was just brushed away by the tanned man. Aomine didn't reject him directly, but he also didn't return Kise's feelings. Then, three years ago, Aomine suddenly decided to marry Momoi.

He didn't tell Kise about his decision; not having the heart to break his number one rival's hope, until finally Momoi sent their wedding invitation to the model. Aomine could only imagine how hurt Kise was, for the blond didn't even attend their wedding. He just sent Aomine an email mostly consisting of bullshit and they never met again since that—until Aomine was placed in his new division where he finally heard about the club Kise was working at.

To be honest, it wasn't that Aomine didn't like Kise—because if he really hated the other, Aomine would have avoided him since the first time he confessed his feelings—however, all of this time Aomine was raised in a conventional family. Homosexuality was still a taboo thing for him and, as an only child, Aomine didn't want to disappoint his parents (he had done that enough in high school so now he should pay their effort in raising him back). That was why he chose to take the more obvious option: marrying Momoi, his own childhood friend, becoming a policeman and then later in the future, raising his own family.

But still, he never thought every night Kise's image would always be present in his dreams, making him burned by lust more than anything he had ever felt to Momoi—his own wife.

Perhaps Aomine should have known, since the very beginning, to not lie to himself. Because since he understood Kise would never be able to become his, the feelings he had for the other just precipitated and became more potent. Now Aomine always made love with Momoi within a dark room, trying to imagine the strands spread on their bed were blond instead of pink. His denial just made Aomine's lust for Kise burn brighter and perhaps that was the exact reason he didn't resist when Kise guided him gently towards the bedroom.

* * *

He would never think Aomine would agree to his request. Not at all.

Thus, the way his heart was beating as if it wanted to escape from the restriction of his rib cage as he guided Aomine towards his bedroom was really understandable. He had been longing for chances like this since a long time, but moral and his own ethics had always restricted him and now, considering there was a ring resting snugly on Aomine's finger, Kise almost let all of his hopes go.

But, look. Here he was now, kneeling in front of the bed where Aomine sat just slightly awkwardly. From his current position, Kise was almost on eye level with Aomine's crotch; he could see clearly that despite his anxiety, Aomine was also anticipating what he would do. Saliva filled Kise's mouth almost immediately. He swallowed heavily and, oh, how he wanted to kissed Aomine silly, pouring all of his feelings that never disappeared (no, never disappear; only buried deep inside of his heart) until Aomine couldn't escape from his clutch.

Image of a beautiful woman with pink hair who was smiling sweetly at him flashed in his mind then, making Kise realized he almost became too greedy. A smile always became Kise's first defense reaction against disappointment and this time it was not different. He put his hands atop of Aomine's pants covered knees, his fingers rubbing slowly, making Aomine's body even tenser.

"I've been dreaming about this for a long time, Aomine-_cchi_," he confessed in a whisper. Even just being this close with Aomine had made him very excited. He leaned forward towards Aomine's crotch, blowing his hot and damp breath on Aomine's covered cock and smirking when Aomine's body jolted from the sensation he received.

"Just relax. I promise I will make you feel very good."

Kise's tone had become deeper—almost like a growl—when he opened Aomine's dress pants' buttons cleverly and pulled the pants down until it pooled on Aomine's ankles, exposing Aomine's black briefs. He was about to fully expose Aomine when rough fingers hesitantly caressed the crown of his head. The soft touches made Kise look up, only to see Aomine who was looking at him in uncertainty.

"I don't wear any protection, Kise. Don't you have any condom here?"

Kise's honey brown orbs blinked as he heard Aomine's words. He chuckled, genuinely amused (and maybe just the slightest bit touched) by Aomine's worry. "Of course I have condoms here, Aomine-_cchi_. With my line of work, I always have to have condom supply anytime. But you're different. I'm sure you have never cheated from Momo-_cchi_ before this, which meant you wouldn't have any STD and there's no STD that can be passed only by saliva, so you really don't have to worry." Besides, Kise had been wanting to taste Aomine for _years_, he didn't want to taste disgusting rubber now.

As he spoke, Kise's hand started to pull Aomine's brief down. Slowly, as if he wanted to torture the both of them, until finally Aomine's half-erect cock was exposed perfectly. Once again Kise's mouth was filled with saliva. His mind wiped off by a primal instinct to taste that flesh and it took over him all of the sudden. Before his brain could give his body any orders, Kise had bowed down to kiss the head of Aomine's cock.

The groans that could be heard afterwards didn't only come from Aomine. Kise closed his eyes when finally he could taste Aomine (even if in all reality, the salty bitterness of Aomine's flesh wasn't really that different with any of his client's taste). He opened his mouth before nibbling only at the head of Aomine's now fully erected cock. One of his free hands pushed against his own erection, trying to hold back his climax.

From above him, Aomine cursed rudely. He tried to keep Kise's current image in his mind, but the pleasure he felt make it impossible for him to keep his eyes open. Blowjob wasn't a foreign thing for him, but all the experience he had had could never compare with how Kise gave him pleasure right now. Without thinking, his hands grabbed Kise's hair tightly, giving a little push so the blond would swallow him deeper—and Aomine wasn't ashamed at all by the moan he produced when Kise obeyed.

The weight of Aomine's erection inside his mouth felt so right. Kise knew saliva had dripped off of his jaw and chin—that he looked utterly disgusting—but he couldn't find the will to care. He slackened his jaw instead, taking Aomine deeper and deeper still, fighting against the gag reflex that came when Aomine's flesh brushed the back of his throat, and he didn't stop until he could feel his nose touching Aomine's pubic hair. Kise just pulled away when he needed to breathe, his tongue taking the chance to trace the veins around Aomine's erection.

"Fuck—Kise … I don't think I could last long!"

Aomine's fingers clutched his blond strands tightly. Kise sighed around Aomine's erection, skillfully opening his own pants until he could pump his own erection that had been dripping with pre-cum. His hand moved in time with his sucks, getting faster and rougher every passing time. They both wouldn't last long. Years of wild imagination had finally came true and the pleasure they both felt would never be contained.

The fact that what they did could be considered as taboo and sinful only fueled their lust even more. Aomine groaned when he thought about it. He pushed Kise's head until all of his erection was once again swallowed by Kise's hot and wet mouth and—_Oh!_—when Kise sucked harshly, all the cores that built Aomine as a person unraveled. He reached his climax immediately; his semen pouring down Kise's throat and swallowed without hesitation by the blond incubus.

Satisfied moan could be heard from Kise. He licked Aomine's softened cock until there was no semen left there before letting him go. His hand pumped his own erection even faster. His eyes fluttered shut and with the image of Aomine's face as he reached climax, Kise finally let himself be washed away by waves of pleasure too.

* * *

After that, Kise lie down on his bed. Alone. Outside, the sound of rain heavily pouring onto the city could be heard, along with the shattering noise of lightning tearing the sky. All of that couldn't even reach Kise. His stare was empty; he didn't even care with the pitch black velvet that dominated his room. The scent of sex was still strong there, but Kise's bed was cold. There was no signs Aomine had been there and loneliness crawled closer to the blond.

Kise closed his eyes tightly, trying to push down the disappointment and waves of emotion that took over him once again. Besides, what did he expect? Since the beginning, he knew Aomine would only be with him as a part of their agreement. Aomine just used Kise's service, like all of his other costumers, but he didn't pay Kise with money—Aomine paid Kise with sex instead. A wry smile formed on Kise's face. Inwardly he congratulated himself for turning Aomine Daiki into a whore just like him.

Again, he could feel tears pricking the back of his eyelids. Just like the previous nights, tears always tempted Kise to fall into the sadness' embrace, flirting with him until he would sleep deeply—deeper and deeper until he would truly drown in the darkness.

Night by night by night. It was never changing. Perhaps he should have known better. He would never get what he wanted; Aomine was like the golden key or silver moon for him—unobtainable. Kise was The Fool who didn't know when to give up and he would gladly do anything to get his wish instead. A tear rolled down his cheek, once again leaving wet trail there and he vaguely wondered if tears trail could become permanent. Perhaps if he cried often enough, the salt would erode his skin and then the pink trail would never disappear. Kise took in shaky breaths before his hand searched for the medicine bottle he had put on the bedside table. Right after he found it, Kise pulled his body into sitting position before taking out two white tablets. Another wry smile was seen on his face.

Kise only had one wish: he was waiting for a prince that would combine all of his sadness and turn it into happiness, just like in the Sleeping Beauty story. Sadly, he wasn't sure his prince would come because someone like him didn't deserve a happy ending. And if wish was the metaphorical candle flame that could fade without warning, then the white tablets in his hand were the gasoline he needed to keep his candle alight. Kise couldn't lose any wishes—because that was the only thing supporting his life now—and so he decided to build his own cage of delusions, ripping off his wings by his own hands until The Prince came for him or Death picked him up first. Frankly, he no longer cared which would happen sooner.

He swallowed the tablets in his hand, then leaned his back against the bed-head. Darkness surrounded him even more tightly and Kise let it come. He was ready to dance alone with his delusions now.

**To be Continued ...**


End file.
